


Routine Stop

by Missmeehan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A bit out of character Jim Hopper possibly, AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: A routine stop changes the Chief's life and gives Steve a brighter outlook for his future
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Routine Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is college age but never made it too college. No monsters etc yet. AU. This fic was inspired by instagram pic of David Harbour and Joe Keery and their budding bromance.

‘ _ Spoiled rich brat, _ ’ Hopper thought as he handcuffed Steve Harrington and shoved him into the passenger seat of his truck.  _ ‘I’m the Chief of fucking police,’  _ He seethed.  _ ‘I shouldn’t have to deal with shit like this.’ _

The chief knew the only reason he was dealing with a drunk and disorderly Steve Harrington was because his handful of staff was afraid of the Harrington name. Hopper was too pissed off to pay attention to the young man’s rants about knowing his rights and the threats about what his dad would do to him when he found out. He did however hear the teen say he didn’t feel good and recognized the familiar gagging sounds that had escaped his own lips on the occasional bender or two he’d had after his daughter’s death.

Hopper pulled to the side of the road and quickly ran around the car, jerking the door open and yanking Harrington out. “Not in my fucking truck,” Jim Hopper growled as he led him to the edge of the road. Steve lurched forward and then bent uncontrollably forward as he vomited. Hopper didn’t know why he did it, but he wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist and held back the mess of hair that fell forward on the young man’s face as he puked and then eventually dry heaved for a minute or two after. The teen leaned into the support of the Chiefs arms and eventually stood up, grateful not to be laying face down in his own vomit.

Jim dragged him back to the truck and sat him on the edge of the passenger seat facing out just in case another wave of nausea should overtake the teen. He grumbled as he searched through his glove compartment and fished out the rag he’d been searching for. Jim roughly wiped the boys mouth before tossing the rag in his back seat, making a mental note of where it landed so he could eventually retrieve and wash the damn thing.

“Thank you,” Steve croaked out. The words stopping Hopper in his tracks.

Hop grumbled something back. He hadn’t expected the young man to be grateful.

“Clean up your act,” Hopper replied. The words didn’t come out as scathing as he’d intended.

“I..I’ll try.” The teen sounded worn out and defeated to Hop.

“I know I’m going to regret this,” he muttered as he uncuffed his prisoner and studied him for a moment, trying to make sure his truck would be safe from another round of queasiness. “L’m going to give you a break today,” Hopper began. “I’m going to drop you home if you promise to stay there for the rest of the day. If I find you wandering the streets drunk, I won’t be so lenient. I don’t give a damn who you’re father is. Understood?”

Steve nodded sheepishly.

“Good. How’s your stomach? You gonna make it home without ruining my truck?” Hopper asked, lifting Harrington’s chin to get a good look at him. 

Steve nodded in the affirmative again. Hopper’s hand lingered under the younger man’s chin before he jerked it away.

After keeping his promise and squaring Steve Harrington away, Hopper completed the rest of his shift which was uneventful. His thoughts however ran to the Harrington boy and he decided to stop by later that evening and check on him just to make sure he wasn’t getting into anymore trouble.


End file.
